Si peur de te perdre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Song fic-spoilers mineurs. Henry se retrouve à avoir peur en entendant une chanson. Il se rend compte que ce qui est décrit peut lui arriver, il a si peur de perdre sa famille...


Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde! Enfin rentrée d'Angleterre avec une nouvelle song fic, sur Henry comme vous vous en doutez. La série et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je suis désolée de la longueur de cet OS, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les song fics hélas...soyez sympas et indulgents, comme avec la song fic sur Ashley^^s'il vous plaît, et donnez-moi des avis, merci!

Spoilers, mais ils sont franchement mineurs, il y a un petit invité surprise dans cette courte fic, et il ne parle pas, il s'agit bien entendu d'Erika! Maintenant je vous souhaite ceci:

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p>Henry Foss, l'informaticien le plus doué qu'eut connu le Sanctuaire, se rendit dans sa chambre après un dur labeur ! Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer auprès d'Erika. Celle-ci, qui devait venir plus tard car étant occupée à Londres, avait fait une petite surprise à son loup adoré, et l'avait rejoind dans la grande bâtisse Victorienne que dirigeait Helen. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été explosives, du fait de la condition d'Erika et l'envie partageant les deux êtres. Là, il voulait vite retrouver Erika et s'endormir à ses côtés. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si sa louve dormait, il n'entendit que le bruit de deux cœurs battant paisiblement. Et afficha un léger sourire, sa famille dormait tranquillement, il alla les rejoindre !<p>

Après avoir mis un bas de pyjama, le lycan se glissa sous les draps, ayant pris soin de ne faire aucun geste pouvant réveiller sa moitié, puis avait fermé les yeux, bercé par la radio qu'il avait allumé. Il pensait s'endormir tout de suite, dans les bras de Morphée, mais la chanson qui passait l'interpella soudainement, d'une oreille, il entreprit de l'écouter.

_Comme un animal traqué_  
><em>Toutes les nuits<em>  
><em>Je combats tous les sorciers<em>  
><em>Les anges maudits<em>  
><em>Les malédictions<em>  
><em>Les flammes du dragon<em>

Aie. Ca lui ressemblait, il écouta encore, préférant tout entendre, faire des comparaisons. C'était idiot, il le savait, car ce n'était pas lui dont on parlait…le mot 'malédiction', lui fit penser à Helen et son don d'immortalité, qu'elle prenait à juste titre pour une vraie malédiction. L'équipe du Sanctuaire combattait les ennemis, lui il devait se retenir, il devait combattre le loup en lui. Henry plongea dans la chanson, et dans ses pensées.

_Moi je t'ai suivie des yeux_  
><em>Guettant tes plaintes<em>  
><em>Pour te sortir de mon mieux<em>  
><em>Des labyrinthes<em>  
><em>De tous ces pièges<em>  
><em>Je te protège<em>

Deuxième aie. Il se tourna vers Erika, il lui semblait qu'on parlait d'elle. Il avait peur, il la protégeait, il voulait l'aider et être avec elle. L'amour d'un Loup n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, du moins pour lui, il protégerait Erika jusqu'à mourir s'il le fallait, mais il l'empêcherait d'avoir des ennuis ! Et l'aiderait à sortir de tous ces chemins dangereux, dont sa tante l'en avait envoyé.

_J'ai lutté de tous mes efforts_  
><em>A mon réveil j'en tremble encore<em>

Henry luttait, oh oui, il luttait…mais là, il luttait contre la musique, cette chanson qui lui rappelait lui, elle, eux. Il tremblait légèrement, la musique lui sembla soudainement frissonnante, dérangeante, paralysante, et il ne savait pas quels autres adjectifs pouvait-il encore donner pour qualifier ce qui lui semblait être une chanson incitant au cauchemar. La suite lui fit peur, il ne voulut plus écouter et se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la louve dormante.

_Peur de te perdre_  
><em>Oh oui j'ai peur de te perdre<em>  
><em>Peur de te perdre<em>  
><em>Ca m'f'rait trop mal de te perdre<em>

La main au dessus du bouton d'arrêt se figea. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Chaque minute il avait peur de perdre sa seconde famille, sa famille à lui, Erika et leur futur louveteau, il avait peur de perdre le Sanctuaire aussi. Ses mains se glacèrent d'effroi, Henry eut un léger spasme. Non. Il ne la perdrait pas ! Il avait tellement peur qu'on lui annonce un jour que sa bien-aimée avait péri, il ne sut comment, et que l'enfant avait suivi de près sa mère.

_Dans mon sommeil je retiens_  
><em>Les cataclysmes<em>  
><em>Tu sais l'amour n'est pas loin<em>  
><em>De l'égoïsme<em>  
><em>Si l'on te touche<em>  
><em>C'est moi qui souffre<em>

C'était exactement ça qu'il ressentait, dès qu'on faisait du mal à Erika, il avait mal pour elle, il souffrait. Helen lui avait dit qu'il ressentait ce que sa moitié vivait, il n'en avait pas été rassuré, puis il avait accepté. Il souffrait pour elle, il voulait maintenant savoir tout des émotions de cette belle au bois dormant brune. Henry revint à ses côtés, et se résigna à écouter la fin, à l'ignorer, à tomber dans le sommeil.

_On a toujours peur de perdre_  
><em>Ceux qu'on aime<em>  
><em>Souvent quand on a trop peur<em>  
><em>On perd quand-même<em>  
><em>Que tu vives ailleurs<em>  
><em>C'est moi qui meurs<em>

Une larme montra le bout de son nez dans les yeux verts du hap, et commença à sillonner sur ses joues, pour finir un chemin lent sur les lèvres d'Henry, le goût de sa tristesse était salée, il n'avait jamais remarqué cela. Il ne voulait pas perdre la femme près de lui, ni leur enfant. Il avait peur. Les morts de ses proches lui revinrent en tête. Ashley. James. L'autre James. Clara. Gregory. Ranna, qu'il appréciait même s'il ne la connaissait absolument pas…toutes ces personnes, qu'il avait vu mourir à petit feu…

_Le danger vient sans crier gare_  
><em>Toi tu pourrais ne pas le voir<em>

NON ! Il la protégerait de ce danger ! Jamais il ne la laisserait seule, sans défense. Il la guidera dans leur chemin, chaque seconde, il y avait un danger au Sanctuaire, jamais il ne laisserait Erika seule face à un danger qu'elle pouvait ignorer, comme dans cette infernale, insupportable, et si vraie chanson.

_Peur de te perdre_  
><em>Oh oui j'ai peur de te perdre<em>  
><em>Peur de te perdre<em>  
><em>Ca m'f'rait trop mal de te perdre<em>

Henry vint prendre Erika dans ses bras, protecteur envers elle, ses mains entourant le ventre de sa future femme, car oui, cette fois il ferait d'elle sa femme, la protégerait de tous les dangers ! Avec l'aide du Sanctuaire évidemment, il espérait rester avec sa seconde famille, tout en ayant Erika et le petit avec lui !

-_J'ai peur de te perdre_...chuchota-t-il.

* * *

><p>La chanson est "<span>Si peur de te perdre<span>", de Steelcox.


End file.
